Brain Food
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron's cooking and so is Drakken.  Kim and Shego are staying out of the way.


**Brain Food**

**By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ducked as the glowing green hand passed over her head. She spun low and directed a kick at Shego's stomach. Shego rode with the blow and grabbed Kim by her leg. Kim found herself jerked off her remaining foot and hurled across the room. She crashed into a bookcase and slumped to the floor. Books rained down as she covered her head with her arms.

One book bounced to a stop right in front of her. The cover was well bent, having seen a lot of use. The cover picture of an almost bare-chested man holding a woman wearing a flowing gown caught her eye. Kim grabbed the book as she cart wheeled out of the way from Shego's flying kick.

Kim came to a stop, clutching the book. She thumbed through a number of pages and broke into a delighted smile. "Romance novels, huh? Well, now I know what you do when you and Drakken aren't trying to take over the world." Kim ducked the flaming ball of plasma and rolled to the left, coming to a stop on her feet. "Karen _breathlessly_ gazed into Adam's eyes, her _trembling_ hands reaching out to touch his _glistening_ bare chest", Kim read from a particularly worn section of the book.

"Arrgh! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" screamed Shego as she dove at Kim. Kim ducked, holding the book over her head. Shego's plasma-enriched punch passed over Kim straight into the book, reducing it cinders. Kim flipped backward, drove her feet into Shego's chest, sending her head-over-heels into the wall behind her. Kim leapt to her feet and sprinted out of the lab into the central section of the lair. "RON! Where _are_ you?"

Ron ducked as the red-suited goon swung a stun stick at him. "Over here, KP! Be with you in just a minute!" He dove between the goon's legs, sliding on his chest. The goon tried to drive his stun stick straight down into the youth but Ron slipped through unharmed.

The goon grunted in frustration as his weapon hit the floor. Leaning on the staff, he peered between his legs at Ron. His eyes widened as he watched Ron stand up behind him and knock over the mop bucket. The water flowed around his feet and the sparkling head of his stun stick. The shock hit him as the water wet his feet.

Kim watched as the goon fell unconscious to the floor. Ron jumped over him and joined her in the center of the lair. "Have you seen Drakken?" he asked. "Wade said he was into some brain-enhancing experiment."

"Let's check over there!" Kim ordered, pointing to a room across the main lair. The door to the room was open and there was a light on. The two youths dashed for the room as Shego stumbled out of into the main lair. Kim and Ron dove in separate directions to avoid the plasma bolt and then turned and sprang into the room.

Kim glared at Drakken. "Okay, Dr. Drakken. Just what insane experi….." Kim quit talking when her mind took in the scene before her. The room they were in was apparently the lair's kitchen. Drakken was sitting at a table in the kitchen with several open books spread out before him.. Vegetables and fruits of all types were stacked on the table. Dr. Drakken stared up at the two intruders, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Dude, like, since when did _you_ start to cook?" Ron asked. "I thought _your_ idea of getting dinner was picking up the phone and ordering _takeout_."

Shego sauntered into the room with her hands on her hips. "So, you two have found out our _big_ secret. Dr. Brainfood over there is working on his latest project."

"Ah, ah, a-a-h-h!" scoffed Dr. Drakken, shaking his finger at Shego. "My ingestion of certain foods will enhance my already superior intellect so I can work on even greater ideas to take over the world."

Kim giggled. "Sure you don't want to join him for a little snack, Ron? Every little bit helps, you know."

Kim turned to face Shego and jerked a thumb in Drakken's direction. "You mean to tell me that Ron and I were called away from possibly the greatest meal we have had in two weeks. Like we were sitting down at a four-course meal at Angelo's when we got the call. We rush here and find out that the so-called "new terror" is Drakken stuffing his face! Do you have _any_ idea how much cooking Ron has had to do and how much baby-sitting I had to do to _pay_ for that meal!" Kim's voice gained in volume as she spoke.

Shego just raised her hands. "Hey, Princess, I went out and got the stuff for him. I even paid for it. So, if you two don't have anything _better_ to do, I'd appreciate it if you would _leave_. Oh, and Princess, I'd also appreciate it if you would replace my book. "A Moment of Passion" may not be the _best_ book in the world but a girl can _dream_."

Kim growled as she turned to leave. "I'll see what I can do."

Ron called out to Kim. "Hey, KP! Isn't that the book I saw in your backpack the last mission we had against Killigan? I mean if…" Ron abruptly ceased talking when Kim whirled to glare at him. Ron saw Kim's face rapidly taking on the same color of her hair. Shego struggled to maintain her composure as Kim grabbed Ron and hauled him out of the room.

Shego turned to face Drakken. "Okay, Dr. D.. Just go easy on the cabbage and broccoli or you are going outside."

Middleton

Daniel Burris closed the lid to his grill after turning the steaks for his backyard party. His guests were sitting around on his rear deck. He figured the steaks should be ready in a few minutes. He turned to tell his guests that dinner would be ready soon when a black hovercraft appeared over the trees. The down blast from the craft blew plates off some of the tables and turned over another. Two ropes dropped from the craft and two figures rappelled down into the yard behind his house. The two ropes were then pulled up into the hovercraft, which quickly turned and disappeared.

Daniel went about repairing the damage done by the down blast as one of his guests started to assist him. "You should _sue_ whoever is responsible for this. There are _laws_ against these things."

Daniel just shook his head. "N-a-w-w… it only happens about one or twice a month. It's really _no_ problem."

"_No problem_?" His guest started to yell. "Someone could have gotten _hurt_! As it is the party was almost _ruined_!"

Daniel patted his guest on the back, trying to calm him down. "Yeah, but that was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I believe they were coming back from a mission. I don't mind at all."

A dejected Kim walked up to the rear door of her house and flopped down on the steps. It was late Saturday afternoon and they had left on Friday evening. Not only had their special dinner been ruined but now most of their weekend was gone. _All for a big false_ _alarm_. The thought of Drakken stuffing his face with all that food _was_ funny, until she thought of the meal that they left behind. She hoped that her mother had supper ready. She was so tired she could barely _move_. Ron reached into his pocket, pulled out his key to the Possible house, unlocked the door and opened it for Kim. She just sat on the steps, leaning against the porch post. The smell of grilling steaks came to their noses. Ron realized that Kim's backdoor neighbor was cooking out. The smell of the food made his mouth water.

"Com'n, KP. Let's get inside. Maybe your mom will have supper ready soon."

Kim groaned as she slowly stood up and entered her home. She looked around and noticed that all the lights were off and the house was very quiet. "MOM? DAD? TWEEBS?" she called. She didn't get an answer, so she proceeded into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Kimmie and Ron,_

_I was called to the hospital. Your dad and your brothers are at a soccer match. There's supper in the refrigerator. I'm sorry but you'll have to cook it yourself, Ron. There's a brain meatloaf in the refrigerator. Take the container on the right. It's already made. All you have to do is stick it in the oven. The vegetables are ready, too. All you'll have to do is reheat them. I shouldn't be too late and your dad and the boys will eat when they get back. Behave yourselves._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kim passed the note to Ron. "Nobody's home. Looks like we're supposed to cook supper. If you'll get the meatloaf in the oven, I'll go get a shower. Then while I set the table, you can get cleaned up."

Ron read the note and put it down on the table. He turned and opened the refrigerator and gazed inside. "Your mom said the meatloaf on the left, right?"

Kim pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Right, Ron. Right", she tiredly replied.

"Okay", muttered Ron. "Right." He pulled out the container with the brain-shaped meatloaf that seemed to be a staple of the Possible household. He started the oven and then put in the meatloaf. Placing a couple of pots on the stove, he dumped in the vegetables and turned on the burners. He had just turned down the heat so the pots would simmer when Kim walked into the kitchen. She had put on her blue pants with the ribbon belt and the peasant blouse. Her damp hair hung down her back. Kim stepped up to Ron and gave him a slight kiss on the nose.

"Okay, _your_ turn. I took the liberty of laying out some clothes in the guest room with your stuff in the guest bath."

Ron groaned. "Oh, man, KP. I can get dressed _myself_, you know." Ron griped. "You know that most of the other folks at school already call us the "Old Marrieds", the Stoppables or "The Two-Headed, Four-Armed, Four-Legged Kissing Machine". They get wind of _this_ and I'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Kim smiled as she ran a finger down his chest. "Well, I just like to see you dressed in something besides that jersey. Besides, when you look so handsome, it makes me appreciate you even _more_."

A sly smile split Ron's face. "Hmmm…I'm all about you _appreciating_ me. Now, _my_ turn. While I'm gone, no touching the food. You can set the table."

Kim's smile turned to a pout. "Ron, I am not _totally_ lost in the kitchen. I can watch over everything and make sure nothing burns or boils over."

Ron bent down and gave her a little kiss on the nose. "Yeah, and what happened to _Monique's_ kitchen?"

Kim jabbed Ron in the ribs. "_Anyone_ can make a _mistake_. I just wanted to test the lima beans."

Ron shook his head. "But, KP, Mon's mother was using a pressure cooker to cook them. You took the lid off without releasing the pressure. You were lucky you still had your head on your shoulders. Still, you _did_ look cute covered head to toe in lima beans, along with the rest of the kitchen."

Kim turned and smiled at him. "Just for _that_, we're going to talk about your _diet_. Not just the so-called "brain food", but real _healthy_ food."

"Awww, KP!" Ron whined.

Kim swatted him on the seat of his pants. "Now go get cleaned up while I set the table."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron came back in the kitchen wearing his dark blue pants and blue bowling shirt. Kim had set the dining room table with plates for everyone. Ron pulled a pair of oven mitts from the rack and opened the oven. He gently but quickly pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and set it on the table. Kim helped him place the vegetables on the table and handed him a plate.

"We might as well go ahead and eat. I'm sure the others will be back soon. Beside, we have some homework to finish."

Ron picked up a serving knife and fork and stood over the meatloaf. "Left hemisphere or right?"

Kim paled slightly. "Uh, whatever _you_ want, Ron. I just won't look."

Ron nudged Kim with her plate after she had turned her head. A small serving of meatloaf lay on her plate. She was pleased that it did not resemble the loaf that it came from. She served herself some of the vegetables and they both sat down to eat.

The door to the garage slammed open and Tim and Jim ran into the dining room.

"OH, c-o-o-l!"

"Brain meatloaf!"

They took their places as Ron served them meatloaf and Kim scooped vegetables on their plates. The twins dove into their meal with great gusto.

Kim chewed her food, watching the twins intently. She knew to watch them closely or she would end up wearing some of the food in her hair or in her lap. She paused as she carefully tasted the meat.

"Ron, did you do something to the meatloaf? It tastes… _different_."

Ron shook his head. "Nothing more than some extra spices, a little oregano."

Mrs. Possible walked in. "Hi, kids. Jim. Tim. What did I tell you about getting a bath _before_ you sat down at the table?"

"AWWWW, Mom, BUT..."

"brain meatloaf is our favorite!"

Mrs. Possible smiled. "O-k-a-y, but as soon as you finish you need to get your baths. Thank you, Ron, for cooking dinner. I really appreciate it."

Mr. Possible stepped into the room.

"Boys, did you forget to help me unload the car and put the equipment up? After you eat you can finish putting up the equipment."

Mr. Possible sat down as Kim fixed him a plate. He put his plate down and picked up the evening paper.

"No prob, Mrs.Dr.P.", Ron mumbled, his mouth half full.

"Hey, I helped, too!" Kim said.

The twins stopped and looked down at their food. Mrs. Possible's hand came to her mouth. Mr. Possible's paper came down as he looked at Kim over the top of it.

"I…I _did_ set the _table_." Kim added with a smile.

Tim and Jim sighed with relief and continued eating. Mrs. Possible's hand went down over her heart. "Don't _scare_ me like that, Kimmie!" she joked. Mr. Possible disappeared again behind his paper. His hand would come out from behind the paper to spear a piece of meatloaf and disappear behind the paper.

Ron took a sip of his milk. "I had it covered, Mrs.P. No danger of Kimmonella. OUCH!" He bent down to rub his shin which Kim had just kicked.

"Ronnie, maybe you need a little more brain meatloaf there. Maybe some of it will go to your brain", Kim growled.

"You never know, Ron", Mrs. Possible laughed. "Any brain food can help."

"Yeeaahh" squeaked Rufus, who was devouring a slice of meatloaf himself.

Kim and the twins were snickering as their mother left.

Ron sat quietly. "KP, did it go over my head or did your mother just zing me?"

"RON!" Mrs. Possible shouted from the kitchen. She appeared in the door. "What container did you use?"

Ron looked over at her. "Why, the one on the left, right?"

Kim stopped eating. "NO, Ron. You were _supposed_ to cook the one on the _right_!" she said, dropping her fork on the table. She stared down at her plate. "What did I just eat?"

Mrs. Possible looked at everyone with sad eyes. "Well, Kimmie, I had a brain from the lab in there. I was going to study it tonight. It was the brain of a famous scientist, Hans Delbrook."

Mr. Possible's paper folded down, his cheeks stuffed with meatloaf. He looked down at his plate, then over at his wife. He swallowed with difficulty and pushed his plate away. Then he slowly disappeared back behind his paper. The paper rattled slightly as a small burp sounded.

"Urg" gasped Rufus and began rapidly scrubbing his mouth with a nearby napkin.

Kim looked at Ron, Ron looked at Kim, and then they both looked at Mrs. Possible holding the container in the door to the kitchen. They both turned white.

THUD

THUD

Tim and Jim looked at each other.

"We just ate REAL human brain?"

"C-o-o-l! Let's go test…"

"our IQs and see if…"

"they went up!"

They jumped up from their chairs and ran for their room, pausing to step over Kim and Ron passed out on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes to see her mother bending over her.

"MOM?"

Mrs. Possible's eyes danced with glee. "I'm _so_ sorry, Kimmie, but I just _had_ to try that."

"You mean…?" Kim asked.

"You didn't eat _real brain_. I made two meatloaves. But, it was just _too_ good a chance. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" The puppy dog pout appeared on Mrs. Possible's face.

Kim scowled. "I'll _think_ about it."

Mrs. Possible patted her arm. "How about a replacement for your ruined dinner at Angelo's?"

Kim's eyes brightened. "That would be _spankin'_!" Kim sat up and looked around. Ron was still out cold.

"Do we tell Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Hmmm… m-a-y-b-e." Kim giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to my two beta readers, you are awesome guys.

As always, Kim and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own this fiction.

This fiction is just one of four that I am posting today, October 4. I am posting this in celebration of two years of writing Kim Possible Fanfiction. It was two years ago that I posted my first fiction. "High on that Mountain". I hope over the years that I have been able to entertain you with my views of Kim, Ron and their friends. I hope to be writing another year from now and for years to come. I wish to thank everyone for their friendship and support over the years.

This is the Captain,  
"snaps to attention"  
RIGHT HAND SALUTE.


End file.
